Esos ʘjʘs
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: -Esos ojos—susurró Boomer acariciando suavemente el rostro de la chica. Y pensó en el momento crucial, lo que los había llevado a todo eso… One-shoot Miyako x Boomer, una serie de recuerdos… No será lo mejor del mundo, pero denle la oportunidad… FINAL LINDO (según yo)


Yo: Bueno, eh aquí mi última publicación del año…

**Ale: Es un poco desubicada, pero bueno…**

Yo: ¿Cómo que desubicada?

**Ale: Claro, aquí ya están en clases…**

Yo: En mi defensa ODIO LA NAVIDAD (soy una grinch en miniatura)

_Any: Bueno, bueno, no peleen…_

Leydi: Sí, mejor presentemos en fic…

Leydi y Demente: Las PPGZ no nos pertenece…

**_Any y Ale: La treme sí…_**

Yo: Ah, y este fic tiene dedicatoria es para…

**Ale: Bueno, lo dirás al final…**

**Esos ʘjʘs**

Ella estaba tendida en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Él simplemente se dedicaba a mirarla, pero se sorprendió, en cualquier otra situación la miraba hubiera sido de odio. Pero ahora la miraba con ¿ternura? Sí, algo como eso. Simplemente su mente no podía procesarlo con la rapidez debida. Simplemente _no lo entendía_ ¿Quién le mandaba a _él_ a observarla, justo _ahora_? Pues simplemente nadie. El día había estado muy ajetreado, y para él no podría haber tenido menos sentido. Esa rubia le había hecho algo. La pregunta era: ¿qué?, ¿qué le había hecho para que de repente cambiase de parecer tan de repente? Empezó a repasar todos los hechos que habían sucedido en el día…

**҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈FLASHBACK҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉**

_Miyako había llegado temprano a clase, se encontraba removiendo los estúpidos arreglos navideños que aún se encontraban en el lugar. Boomer llegó junto a sus hermanos, con esa acostumbrada forma de ignorar a cuanta fan se les acercase. El hobbie favorito de la pequeña pandilla que atemorizaba al curso, los Rowdyruff Boys Z, era molestar a las tres chicas predilectas del mismo. A las Powerpuff Girls Z no podía importarles menos, ya que simplemente con el hecho de ignorarlos bastaba. Aunque más de una vez los gritos e insultos habían propasado el límite, al terminar, ellas siempre se iban, con la cabeza en alto, pasara lo que pasara. Ese día no iba a ser diferente, cada uno de los chicos fue directamente con su contraparte, para iniciar la gran rutina que habían formado._

_-Hola, lloronita—Boomer se había acercado hasta ella, y se sentó sobre la silla, para observar su faena. Ella simplemente se limitó a ignorarlo, no le gustaba responderle, en lo absoluto. Claro, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario._

_-Parece que Santa no te trajo nada en navidad, ¿por qué tan fría? Ya sé que volver a clases es un asco pero… no le des importancia._

_Ella se volteó, lo miró con odio y algo más que no logró identificar bien y se quedó así, estática, con la mirada clavada en él. Boomer se sorprendió, nunca había hecho eso, si es que lo miraba, lo miraba con antipatía, pero luego le soltaba una sarta de insultos. En esta ocasión simplemente se quedó así, mirándolo. A sus costados ya se escuchaban los gritos entre sus hermanos y las otras dos chicas. Pero ese día ella dejó a Boomer sin palabras. Al notar que el chico no reaccionaba, Miyako sonrió con superioridad y salió del aula. Boomer se quedó de piedra. Lo único que lo despertó fue el sonido de la campana anunciando el inicio de clases para luego juntarse con sus hermanos. Entrando a la siguiente clase…_

**҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉END FLASHBACK҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈**

Sí, eso había pasado, pero Boomer seguía confundido. ¿En qué momento? ¿Qué era eso que esa rubia le había hecho? Sólo el recordar esa gélida mirada hacía que sus vellos se pusieran de punta.

Miyako se revolvió entre las frazadas, Boomer contuvo la respiración hasta que se quedó quieta. Cuando se aseguró que el sueño de la rubia era constante nuevamente prosiguió con los recuerdos…

**҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈FLASHBACK҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉**

_Boomer no había vuelto a hablar con Miyako, ya que la clase los tenía separados. Y además ella estaba absorta en las clases. Boomer simplemente mira las nubes, que flotaban apaciblemente por el cielo. La clase terminó, y Boomer salió de un salto, el aire asfixiante del aula lo estaba matando. Además era la hora del receso, Caminó como un fantasma. Sus hermanos debían estar por ahí, pero no le dio la mayor importancia. De repente escuchó una maldición, proveniente del otro lado del pasillo. Se acercó con paso cansino hasta el lugar, y vio a Miyako con un montón de libros en los brazos, tratando de meter todo en su casillero._

_-Jajaja, por lo visto, tienes algunos problemas, ¿no?_

_Miyako se sorprendió por escucharlo, se volteó a verlo, pero su rostro no demostraba emoción aparente, sus ojos estaban algo opacos, ¿cómo era posible que perdieran su brillo en tan poco tiempo? Boomer no lo sabía, pero siguió molestándola._

_-Si fueras fuerte al menos podrías meterlos bien…_

_-Basta—se calló al escuchar la voz de la rubia—basta, por favor. Siempre has disfrutado con humillarme, con hacerme sentir menos, con difamarme…— sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse—Y aunque siempre trate de salir airosa de esas peleas, me duele. Tus palabras me lastiman, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo también tengo sentimientos._

_Boomer la miró, sus ojos, de estar llorosos pasaron a una seriedad muy extraña ¿Cuántas facetas tenía esa chica? Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la sonrisa que le dedicó luego. Una sonrisa que parecía sincera, Boomer también sonrió, involuntariamente. Miyako, al ver esto, se sonrojó ligeramente, acomodó sus cosas como si nada y se fue de ahí…_

**҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉END FLASHBACK҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈**

Boomer ya lo estaba entendiendo, esa sonrisa… en ese momento ya no fue lo mismo. En el momento en que la vio sonreír algo desconocido empezó a hacerse presente en lo más profundo de su ser. Recordó sus ojos, en la primera ocasión lo intimidaban; luego le preocuparon; le hicieron sentir, muy en el fondo, ganas de llorar; pero esa sonrisa, fue una sonrisa que no sólo se dibujó en los labios de la chica, sino que también con sus ojos…

-_Esos ojos—_susurró Boomer acariciando suavemente el rostro de la chica.

Y pensó en el momento crucial, lo que los había llevado a todo eso…

**҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈FLASHBACK҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉**

_Miyako se había ido de la escuela en cuanto sonó el timbre. Se despidió de sus amigas y partió, rumbo a su casa, la cual había compartido con su abuelita, quien había muerto hace dos años. Miyako cruzaba la calle, estaba distraída, pensando en varias cosas a la vez, cuando de repente una motocicleta le chocó, perdió el conocimiento inmediatamente. Boomer, que la había estado siguiendo durante ese tiempo, gritó su nombre, pero igualmente era demasiado tarde. Llamó a emergencias de inmediato. En el hospital, el médico lo llamó para preguntarle los datos de la paciente. Boomer simplemente atinó a contestar lo poco que sabía de la chica:_

_-¿Nombre?_

_-Miyako Gotokuji._

_-¿Edad?_

_-17 años._

_-¿Dirección?_

_Eh…—Boomer palideció, no recordaba su dirección, al final optó por decir la suya._

_-¿Es pariente de la paciente?_

_-S-sí, soy su… hermano, sí, soy su hermano._

_-¿La señorita Gotokuji tiene algún otro familiar cercano?_

_Boomer negó con la cabeza. Todo el colegio sabía que los padres de Miyako nunca estaban en la ciudad, sólo mantenían a su hija con pensiones mensuales, y su abuelita había fallecido. El médico suspiró y negó levemente con la cabeza._

_-Puede pasar a ver a la paciente—dijo un instante después, Boomer se dirigió con paso inseguro a la sala que le indicaron._

_Al entrar la vio, hermosa como siempre, sólo que sus ojos eran distintos, sin tanta vida, aunque ese pequeño destello seguía iluminándolos._

_-No le queda mucho, le aconsejemos que la lleve a su casa y… espere un milagro._

_Boomer lo miró con sorpresa, ¿qué podía hacer? Si la llevaba a su casa, sus hermanos lo matarían. Por el contrario en su casa no había nadie._

_Optó por la segunda opción, ya que era la más segura. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por recordar la dirección de Miyako y al fin lo consiguió._

_-Eh, señor, ¿podrían llevarla a su… digo, a mi casa? Que da más cerca._

_Los médicos la llevaron en la ambulancia hasta esa casa. Una vez ahí la depositaron en una de las camas de ese lugar._

**҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉END FLASHBACK҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈**

Y eso fue, estaba con ella desde hace cinco horas, y lo que le sorprendió es que de estar en un estado similar al coma, había pasado a un sueño muy profundo. De vez en cuando se movía y hasta sonreía. A Boomer le encantaba su sonrisa, claro que, hoy mismo la había descubierto pero ¿a quién le importa? Ya se le pasó el miedo. Un miedo que se instaló en su corazón desde que habló con el médico. Parece que lo milagros existen, ¿no?

Al fin, el momento deseado llega. Miyako empieza a abrir sus enormes orbes azules.

Mira a su alrededor, muy confundida y se voltea, sólo para acomodarse mejor, empieza a cerrar los ojos, pero se topa con _él_. Abre la boca, lista para empezar a gritar como si no hubiera mañana. Pero unos labios se aprisionan de los suyos. Al inicio no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero luego lo asimila. El beso es cálido, pero al abrir los ojos ve a la persona menos esperada. Ella quiere preguntar "¿qué pasó?" Pero una serie de recuerdos inundan su mente. En ese momento es mejor no hablar. Ambos están confundidos.

Pero Boomer ya tiene varias respuestas en su mente. No las dirá, ya que es mejor quedarse a contemplar esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, que le cuentan una y mil historias maravillosas.

-_Esos ojos…—_le susurra, mientras acaricia su cabello.

Miyako está confundida, pero la explicación la puede esperar. Claro, si es que esos ojos no se apartan de ella.

-_Esos ojos…—_le responde, con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos se quedarán un muy buen rato así, mañana hay escuela, pero… ¿qué importa?

Ambos están felices.

Sólo necesitan una cosa… Necesitan _esos ojos,_ se necesitan el uno al otro…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: Está largo, pero creo que valió la pena… Como no hay nada más de que decir…

**Ale: Ejem… la dedicatoria es para…**

Yo: AH, SÍ, la dedicatoria es para: **MOMOKO123 **vamos amiga, sabes que te lo mereces…

**_Any: Y ahora sí…_**

**Leydi: … terminamos.**

**_Todas: Bye…_**


End file.
